A Different Kind of Christmas
by Kurokami Tenshi Kurai
Summary: Sakura awakes from a terrible dream. Eriol comes in to help her go back to sleep. A story of course. Please R and R!


AN and Review: This is a gift made of everyone who loves my story, The Sun, The Moon and The Stars. This story is about Christmas Night, and Sakura is having a bad dream. So Eriol comes in, and helps her back to sleep. It's a one shot, and not as fluffy as one would hope.

A Different Kind of Christmas

Sweat was dropping from her brows, as she felt herself run. The bitter cold of the Chinese air brushed her face. She could see her own breath. "Lost again?" a laugh could be hear. She spun around, and looked into the dark green eyes. He wore a thick fighting outfit. She reached out, whispering something, but nothing came. Her words gone again. "Awww, little Fei is losing herself. I can't believe you got your sight back…Oh how I can't let you go to Clow…" he said as water moved, and froze over her feet. "Now, where is he hiding?"

She felt her head shake. She would give up everything if to save the man who was the most important to her. "Shall we take away your gift to him?" she turned, looking at him. The same darkened amber eyes, the long, messy black hair. Sheng stood before her. His eyes laughed, but she stood her ground. "What is it?"

Smiling softly, she held her arms open. Take me, her body called. "G…go…a..he..head….I am no virgin. So..t..tr..try…" she mumbled. Sheng back handed her, and she fell to her knees.

"Kill her. I will get Clow Reed." His eyes burned with more hatred than a normal person could have. "NOW!"

Fire. Wind…. That's all she saw as she prayed softly that Clow and their children would be safe….

"AAHH!" Sakura yelled, her green eyes bolting open. It was Christmas Eve, and Sakura laid there on the large pink and white queen sized bed. Her eyes were full of tears, and heart was beating fifty miles a second.

"Sakura?" Eriol peered into the large room he had set up for her. He looked into the large bed, seeing her. It was kind of funny. She looked like a fairy coming out of the bed, since the four post bed was made of cherry wood. She had on flannel pajamas. It was a light pink with little stars all over it. "Are you alright?"

"Oh Eriol, I had the most horrible dream…." She said as she wiped her eyes. "I was feeling it all…The pain...I was being killed…and then…I was…"

"Shhh. It's okay. It was just a dream, Sakura. Just a dream," he said sitting on her bed next to her. "I thought you were being attacked by the way you yelled."

"HMP." She pouted and then looked at Eriol, who had on a rode over his usual silky dark blue pajamas. His glasses were a little askew. She reached out, and moved them to where they should have been sitting. "Eriol-kun, were you that worried?"

"Yes, I was," he said. He turned to the vanity mirror he had given Sakura and noticed how truly messy his hair was. He chuckled to himself, and looked at Sakura. "I must have been rather worried. The very least I would have made my hair nice."

"It's alright, Eriol. I'm sorry if I woke you up," she said softly. "I didn't mean to."

"It's alright, Sakura. I've been having a hard time falling asleep anyway."

"What? Why?" she asked, and he just smiled at her.

"How about I help you fall asleep," Eriol said softly. Sakura looked at him funny. "I'll tell you a story and maybe it will help us both fall sleep."

Sakura raised n eyebrow and nodded her head, putting her head down into the plush pillow, her eyes fixed on his. Eriol cleared his throat. What was he going to tell her?

"Well, since it is going to be Christmas in an hour or so, I'll tell you a Christmas story."

"Are you going to use magick to tell it?" she asked, as Eriol had his key out.

"Of course, it wouldn't be me if I didn't, now would it?" his eyes laughed with hers as the room began to melt beneath them. Well, besides Sakura's bed. Below them they could see a snowy field where a small young girl is sitting. "Once upon a time, there was a little girl who had just lost her mother. She was constantly sad and always cried where no one could see her."

Sakura looked at the little girl below her. She had the same hair cut that Sakura always had when she was younger. She was curled up by a lake, crying. She was wearing a little snow suit that was pink and green. Sakura watched her, wanting to reach down and hold her. Tell her that everything was alright.

"She came to the same spot of ten, the place where her mother took her. She remembered when she went there that her mother told her 'In this place sleeps an angel. When you need them the most, they will come.' She continued everyday to return, asking that the angel bring back her mother." Eriol told her as the little girl began to pray softly for some kind of miracle. Her eyes were closed tightly as tears came down her cheeks.

"Does she get her miracle?" Sakura asked tiredly. She yawned out a rather cute little squeak. Eriol laughed and shook his head.

"I can't tell you that. That's spoiling the story. Now, where was I? Oh, right…ah, that's right. As the days went by, a small boy kept seeing her."

In the story below them, a little boy with black hair slowly approached the girl.

"'Why do you come here to cry?'" he would ask. The little girl explained that she lost her mommy and that if she came here enough and prayed hard enough, God would give back her mother. The little boy looked at her and reached down to hug her."

Sakura looked at them for a moment. She could almost remember something like that in her own lonely childhood. The little boy looked so much like a little Eriol. Sakura smiled rather dreamily as she gestured for him to keep going.

He told her that her mother was now an angel, watching over her. No matter what happened her mother would still be there, she just had to look hard enough. The little girl squinted her eyes, and shook her head."

The tiny girl looked and looked, and began to cry because she could not see her. The little boy pointed at the water, and there in the water, the little girl could make out beautiful green eyes. She started to shout happily, seeing her mother's eyes.

"The boy smiled and said she would be okay. She asked if she would see him again. He smiled and said he would come back for his cute little snow princess one day."

"That was really cute, Eriol-kun….."She yawned as slowly fell asleep. Eriol stayed in her room, smiling softly at her.

"And I did come back for my cute little snow princess. I will always come for you," he said, and looked around. He made sure no one was looking, and softly kissed her forehead. "And I will always find a way to make you happy." Eriol got up off her bed. He bent down, and kissed her lips softly.

"mmm…Eriol-kun.." Sakura said, and her eyes were blurred as Eriol left the room. She blushed softly, touching her lips. "Heh…my early Christmas present…I guess, Eriol-kun was my little prince."

AN: Okay I'm done. That's my present. YUP! That's it. Isn't it cute? And it worked perfectly, since it shows that Eriol has loved Sakura no matter where or when. Yayie!


End file.
